The New Arrival
by aubreydawn
Summary: My and Sadira's series the first installment. Anya arrives at Ariel, Melody, and Eric's house.


"The New Arrival"  
  
  
It was a warm day in April. Ten year old Melody  
Noelle Coralson was laying on the couch, reading a  
book while she waited for her mother to get ready.   
Thye were going to the local orphanage to see some of  
the children. This was more special than any other  
trip there. The reason was, they were picking one up.  
Anya, who was just four years old, was coming to live  
with them. She didn't speak very much English, but  
Ariel and Eric had faith that she would learn within  
time.  
Melody was excited to have Anya come to live there.   
She had known Anya since she was three and they got  
along fairly well. Melody even learned how to speak  
some Enatec, which was Anya's native language. She  
enjoyed it and she was looking forward to teaching her  
parents some words too.  
As Melody turned the page, Ariel came downstairs.  
"Are you ready to go, sweetie?" Ariel asked as she  
picked the car keys up from the holder.  
Melody nodded.  
"Yup. I'm all set."  
Ariel smiled and gave her daughter a hug.  
  
***************  
  
When they got the the orphanage, Anya smiled when she  
saw Melody.  
"Hi there!" Melody said as she gave Anya a hug.   
"Ready to go?"  
Anya nodded and showed Melody a bear that she had.  
"She's very pretty," Melody said with a grin. "Uh  
metainocshauhn?"  
"Crystal," Anya replied.  
"That's a pretty name," Melody said as she led Anya  
to where Ariel was standing.  
"Mom, I want you to meet Anya. Anya this is my Mom."  
"Why it's nice to finally meet you, sweetheart,"   
Ariel said, giving Anya a reassuring smile. "You're  
going to have fun with us. I promise."  
Anya nodded and stuck close to Melody.  
On the car ride home, Anya stayed fairly quiet while  
she listened to Melody and Ariel chat about stuff.  
Ariel asked Anya some questions and Melody translated  
for both of them. Anya knew yes, maybe and no, but  
that was all. Melody knew deep down in her heart that  
Anya would learn in time.  
  
***********  
  
When they reached th house, Anya became very shy. She  
stuck close to Melody and didn't say much. Melody  
thought she even saw a tear of nerviousness in the  
young child's right eye.  
"Don't worry," Melody whispered gently into Anya's  
ear. "You're going to like it here. I promise."  
Anya nodded and followed Melody in the house.  
As they rounded the corner of the living room, Lady  
ran in harking happily.  
"Anamai! Anamai!" Anya said excitedly with a girn.  
"That's right!" Melody said with a giggle. "Lady is  
VERY nice. She won't hurt you."  
"Metaiuna?" Anya asked, looking at Melody for the  
answer.  
"Metainaun Lady."  
Anya nodded and continued to pet her.  
"Well, it seems like someone's happy," Ariel said  
with smile.  
Melody nodded and went to follow her younger sister  
into the den.  
  
***********  
  
That night at dinner, Anya didn't eat much. She ate  
what Ariel put on her plate, but that was all.  
Melody on the other hand, ate three plates full. It  
was her favorite. Tatter-tots with hamburger meat and  
green beans. It was a Friday so that was what they  
usually had to eat. Something fast that everyone  
liked.  
"Can you ask her if she wants dessert?" Ariel aside,  
feeling a litt helpless.  
Melody nodded.  
"Anya, sadaiunanaran?"  
Anya shook her head.  
"Okay, sweetheart. That's fine." Ariel said as she  
took Melody's dishes to the sink and dished herself  
out some apple pie.  
  
************  
  
A couple hours later, Ariel found Melody reading a  
book to Anya. She was sitting on the couch, and Anya  
was laying her head on Melody's shoulder. It looked  
like the young child was almost asleep. Lady was  
laying by the fireplace licking her paws.   
Ariel sighed and thought, 'that is so cute, I just wish I could talk to her, and bond with her!' Suddenly, she got an idea, and thought she'd wait until tomorrow to tell Melody her idea.   
*****************   
The next morning, they were all sitting at the table, eating (non-lumpy) oatmeal, because Melody had said Anya liked it. They were all silent, the only noise was the clinking of spoons against the glass bowls.   
After breakfast, Melody and Anya were going to go outside and play, but Ariel got to them first.   
"Hey Melody!" she said, "I've got an idea!"   
"What is it?" Melody replied.   
"Ooooooohhhhh... I have an idea for us to finally talk!"   
"Really, Oh, that is so cool! What is it?" Melody said.   
"Well," Ariel said, "You tell her words in etanic, and then tell her the english word for it, and wa lah! We're all one big happy family!"   
"Well... that is great mom... I will start...uh...today..."   
Melody replied unsure of the idea.   
******************   
Later on that day, in the den, Melody was teaching Anya english. She was learning fast, Melody was surprised. After a few hours, they were both asleep, so Ariel and Eric had to carry them to bed.   
In Melody's room, there were now two beds, with matching bed spreads. And there were two sleeping girls, one with long black hair, and another with medium blonde hair. Ariel and Eric stood back to look at their two daughters.   
***************   
The next morning, Lady came bounding into the girls room, and jumped on Anya's bed, waking the girl with a start. She got up, and let Lady outside to go to the bathroom, and went back upstairs, for she was still sleepy.   
Melody woke up a couple hours later, along with Anya, and the rest of the castle. Melody was wondering where Lady was...   
"Anya, do you know where Lady is?" she asked.   
"Yes, I let her out this morning." she struggled in english, pleased with herself.   
"Oh, you didn't!" Melody exclamed, "There is no fence, and you didn't watch her!"   
Anya got tears in her eyes, and said in her quietest voice, "I'm sorry."   
Then she broke down and wept.   
Ariel, hearing the crying, rushed into the room, and saw Anya sitting on the floor crying, and Melody sitting on the bed, tears on her eyes.   
"What's wrong?" Ariel exclaimed.   
"Anya let Lady outside this morning, and then went back to sleep..." Melody sniffed.   
"I didn't knoooooooooowwwwww..." Anya said.   
"Oh my gosh! She spoke english! Oh, thats okay dear, everyone will look for her, and we'll find her!" 'Wow, my idea worked!' she thought to herself.  
  
The End  



End file.
